


126. Luke shares with his sir

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [126]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	126. Luke shares with his sir

_**Luke Evans shares with his Sir, Alex Skarsgard** _  
**players only. locked to Alex.**

Your boy's feeling oddly shy about responding to [Ms. Stone's post](http://www.journalfen.net/users/emma_stone/938.html) directly but he wanted you to see this. Mostly because he stumbled on it before he even met you and it's stayed with him ever since.

[NSFW image](http://citadel.mediawood.net/ohgod.jpg)  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/14558.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
2013-08-05 06:43 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/14558.html?thread=2270#t2270))   
---|---  
I can't tell you how happy that makes me.  
  
But that boy, up there? He'll make that face for nearly anyone.  
  
But you? You're just mine. _All_ mine.


End file.
